


harmonics in hot pink

by daikonjou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daikonjou/pseuds/daikonjou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima, Takao, and the benefits of the hands-on approach to solving each other's concentration problems in regards to homework.</p><blockquote>
  <p>It's nine o'clock when Takao flops backwards onto the carpeted floor of her room, totally heedless of posture or the way such a dramatic motion makes her skirt flip up just a little bit. Midorima Shinko forces herself to look back down at her calculus notes. "Shin-chan," Takao says, "I don't get it at all."</p>
  <p>This is a bald-faced lie: Takao's math homework appears mostly done (probably correctly, too, Takao didn't get into Shuutoku on basketball alone) at a glance. </p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	harmonics in hot pink

**Author's Note:**

> Harmonics, depending on whether you ask a physicist or a musician, are the frequencies that make up an oscillation or a tone.
> 
> crossposted to tumblr

It’s nine o’clock when Takao flops backwards onto the carpeted floor of her room, totally heedless of posture or the way such a dramatic motion makes her skirt flip up just a little bit. Midorima Shinko forces herself to look back down at her calculus notes. “Shin-chan,” Takao says, “I don’t get it at all.”  
  
This is a bald-faced lie: Takao’s math homework appears mostly done (probably correctly, too, Takao didn’t get into Shuutoku on basketball alone) at a glance. ”Takao,” Shinko says primly, pushing her glasses up her nose, “what is it that you don’t get?”  
  
"Ugh. Everything, Shin-chan. This is boring. Let’s have sex."  
  
"Is that why you invited me over to _study_?”  
  
Takao flicks her tongue out over her lips and starts sliding her uniform top off. “Pretty sure I also mentioned the part where my family’s out of town for the weekend, but it’s called a pretext, Shin-chan. And it’s not like it’s totally a lie, we did study a little, but my hot girlfriend is being really distracting and I’d totally focus better if I got her off first.”  
  
"Not until I finish this," Shinko says. "Don’t undress until then!"  
  
"Stingy!" Takao pouts, but shrugs her top back on—which is probably just as well, since from the looks of it she hadn’t been wearing a camisole and the sight of her breasts in the lacy bra she was undoubtedly wearing would have completely undone Shinko’s efforts to stay on task.  
  
"Practical," Shinko retorts, pointedly squashing an internal huff of disappointment. "I’m not going to touch you until I’m done with this, so you’re just going to have to amuse yourself."  
  
In hindsight, saying _that_ to Takao was probably not the best idea Shinko has ever had. There’s a sudden hunger in Takao’s gaze, something wicked in her smile. “I’ll go take a shower, then,” she says, and gets to her feet. She fixes her skirt in an inefficient fashion, catching the edge of it briefly upwards before smoothing it down, and pads out of the room.  
  
Shinko swallows and tries very hard to think about the limit of the function approaching zero instead of the glimpse of lacy trim on Takao’s delicate panties. It’s not like she’s never seen them before; Takao likes pretty lingerie and wears such things often. Even the sensible cotton game-day panties have at least a bow adorning their front, and after the locker room’s cleared out Takao lets Shinko just slide them down. Sometimes it’s just faster to push them aside and slide saliva-slick fingers right up into Takao’s wet heat for the gasp and the shudder that runs through Takao’s frame. After that it’s easy to pull them out and rub slippery digits against Takao’s clit until she cries out into Shinko’s mouth and comes, and comes, and comes, and her knees have buckled and she’s left clutching desperately at Shinko and shaking, slick thighs clamped tightly shut around Shinko’s hand, the soft cotton of Takao’s panties soaked through, and Shinko nearly comes herself imagining the way Takao will squirm on the saddle of the bicycle all the way back, still sensitive—  
  
There’s no way she’s going to be able to concentrate like this, and Takao _knows_ that. Shinko stifles a groan and pulls off her top. Her thin camisole is hardly proper attire, but Takao has never cared about that, and the slight chill of the air going from long sleeves to none is a welcome distraction from thinking about Takao and sex. She pushes her braids back over her shoulders and focuses on graphing the next problem.  
  
—  
  
Shinko’s managed to make it through calculus homework and moved on to English before Takao strolls back in, face flushed from her shower (or something else?) and wearing a distinctly satisfied smile. Shinko’s pencil freezes.  
  
Possibly it’s because Takao hadn’t bothered to get dressed, just wrapped herself in a large towel. Her shoulders are bare of straps or anything to suggest that she’s even wearing a bra. Shinko swallows. “Takao, you’re going to catch a cold.”  
  
"Then you should warm me up, Shin-chan," Takao says, grin widening. "You’ve been studying hard, after all. If you don’t take a break it won’t stick as well, you know?"  
  
"Your… your hair’s still wet," Shinko tries. She pointedly does not follow the trail of a drop of water rolling slowly down past Takao’s collarbone into the towel. "It’s getting too cold to walk around with wet hair."  
  
"Mm. I came back as soon as I could," Takao says. "The rest of me’s all wet too."  
  
"Did you hit your head and forget how to dry yourself after bathing?" Shinko asks, scathingly, before the implications sink in. Her face heats—Takao has a talent for blindsiding her with innuendo.  
  
"Pfft—Shin-chan, I think that’s the reddest I’ve ever seen you get."  
  
"Sh-shut up!"  
  
"It’s cute," Takao says, and pads over to Shinko’s side of the low table they’d been doing homework on. She bends to kiss her, towel loosening ever so slightly. "I like the way you turn all red when you’re turned on, Shin-chan. It’s really cute."  
  
"Takao—"  
  
"Can I undo your braids, Shin-chan?"  
  
"If… if you insist," Shinko says.  
  
Takao kneels down next to her (towel slipping downwards incrementally over the slope of her breasts) and carefully tugs the ties off the ends of Shinko’s braids. Those she puts on the table, on top of Shinko’s English notes, before she carelessly pushes the table back out of the way. Then she slips into Shinko’s lap, the weight of her warm and unexpected. “Were you thinking about me?” she asks, combing her fingers through Shinko’s hair as the plaits unravel over Shinko’s back. “I was thinking about you,” she adds, breezily, tugging Shinko in for another kiss, and another. Takao licks at the seam of Shinko’s mouth and hums when Shinko lets her in. She huffs out a breathless laugh when Shinko’s fingers find their way under her towel. “How naughty of you, Shin-chan!”  
  
"Are you wearing _anything_ under there?” Shinko asks, right hand questing up beneath the towel and finding only bare skin.  
  
"Nope!" Takao says, busying herself with nibbling at Shinko’s lower lip and jaw. She drops a sloppy kiss on Shinko’s neck, works briefly at the spot with lips and teeth. "I think you’ve got kind of an unfair advantage on me, don’t you?"  
  
Takao punctuates the question with a bit of a wriggle and a quick tug at the towel; damp terry drapes over Shinko’s knees and puddles over the floor. Her girlfriend has literally no shame, Shinko thinks, but her right hand is far too busy skimming up Takao’s side and kneading at one bared, perky breast. She leans in to lave her tongue over the firm peak of the other. “Isn’t that your own fault?” Shinko says, giving the soft curve of Takao’s right breast a nip. She shifts a little where she’s sitting against the arousal starting to throb between her thighs.  
  
"Ah, Shin-chan, no fair!" Takao moans. "You haven’t even taken off your bra yet!" She seizes the hem of Shinko’s camisole and tugs it off over Shinko’s head, then unfastens the plain cotton bra underneath. Shinko lets her push her back far enough for room to yank the straps down her shoulders and pull the bra off of her, a faint shiver running through her body as her breasts are bared. Takao places wet, open-mouthed kisses over Shinko’s skin, slurps enthusiastically at one of Shinko’s nipples with the slightest scrape of teeth.  
  
Shinko pinches at Takao’s breast in petty revenge when she bites a little too hard. “Not so hard, Takao!” she complains. Her breath comes a little shorter; she uncrosses her legs and stretches them out. Takao moans and pushes herself up a little on her knees to let Shinko rearrange her sitting position.  
  
"I can’t help myself," Takao says, against Shinko’s breast, and licks at the nipple she’d bitten in semi-apology. "I really like your boobs, Shin-chan. Kind of wish you’d let me buy you nicer bras, but they’re really great." She lets Shinko spread her knees a little wider and shifts to straddle one thigh instead of both. "Are you wet under your skirt, Shin-chan?" she asks, and sneaks a hand under the pleats to follow the tender line of Shinko’s inner thigh.  
  
"Ah," Shinko says, eloquently, and fumbles at the catch and zipper of her skirt with her taped hand. Her other rubs circles over Takao’s breast, pausing occasionally to flick the nipple with her thumbnail.  
  
Takao’s fingers find the edge of Shinko’s panties. “Wow, Shin-chan,” Takao says, breath hitching ever so slightly, “You’re really wet. Did you imagine me doing something naughty while I was in the shower?”  
  
"You’re very distracting," Shinko says, and then "Ah!" as Takao’s fingers slip into her underwear and into her slick folds. "Ta—Takao—!"  
  
"What were you thinking about?" Takao asks. She stops her fingers just shy of Shinko’s clit, close enough that if Shinko rocks her hips a little Takao’s warm fingers rub against it ever so lightly.  
  
Shinko tries to rock into Takao’s touch again, but Takao pulls her hand out from under Shinko’s skirt. “Nngh! I was thinking about you,” she says, zipper finally yielding. “Move so I can take this off,” she adds.  
  
Takao obligingly gets out of Shinko’s lap and flops onto the bed. “Hurry or I’ll have to play with myself instead,” she calls out, laughing.  
  
"You’re going to get your covers wet," Shinko says, but scrambles to shuck both skirt and underwear. She reaches down to peel off her knee high socks.  
  
"Wait, leave those," Takao says. Her face is flushed, smile wicked; she has her thighs spread and a hand sliding slickly between her legs.  
  
Shinko swallows. “Pervert,” she says. Takao grins wider.  
  
"Only as much as you, Shin-chan. You should join me, it’s—mm—fun."  
  
"You’re already playing with yourself," Shinko says. "Maybe I should let you."  
  
"You do make a pretty fantastic vision to jill off to." Takao brings her slick fingers to her mouth to suck on them briefly. She pulls them out with a wet pop. "Wouldn’t you rather touch me, though? I wanna touch you. You make the best faces when you get surprised by orgasms."  
  
"How would—" Shinko chokes on her words, aware of the way her face is flaming red. "How would an orgasm surprise me?"  
  
"Maybe I should try it again," Takao suggests, leering.  
  
Rather than let Takao continue to talk and casually touch herself, Shinko pads over to climb onto the bed herself, lying down next to Takao. “Can I touch you?” she asks.  
  
"Ever the gentleman," Takao jokes. She winks. "Touch me, Shin-chan."  
  
"I changed my mind," Shinko says, flat.  
  
"No, no, wait, please touch me Shin-chan!"  
  
Shinko reaches out to tug Takao into a kiss instead of saying anything more, lets Takao deepen it into a wet, filthy slide of tongues and teeth. Takao pulls away first and leans back in to kiss Shinko again, barely giving her the chance to catch her breath.  
  
"Shin-chan," Takao says, voice gone husky and low. She rolls onto Shinko, runs her hands down Shinko’s sides and under to squeeze Shinko’s ass.  
  
"Takao!" Shinko yelps. She traces firm muscle over Takao’s back and shoulders and around to Takao’s front. Takao’s breasts are sized just right to fit comfortably into her hands; she cups them and squeezes lightly.  
  
Takao squeaks. “Ah, both of them at once is playing dirty, Shin-chan!” Her fingers pinch Shinko’s backside. “You know those are sensitive!”  
  
"They are," Shinko agrees, breathless. "Someday I want to see if you’ll come just from me playing with them." She kisses Takao’s collarbone.  
  
"Aaah, Shin-chan, you’re really unfair!" Takao moans. "You can’t just put your hands on me and think I won’t come."  
  
"Then you should come," Shinko says. "I—I like watching your face." She slides her taped hand down, down, past Takao’s ribs and the dip of her navel to the trimmed patch of pubic hair and into Takao’s wet heat. "I like the face you make when you.. when you come."  
  
"You’re going to stain your tape." Takao squirms a little, a shudder running through her. "Oh!"  
  
Shinko kisses down the curve of Takao’s breast, sucks a mocha-colored nipple into her mouth.  
  
"Too much," Takao gasps. "Shin-chan, the tape’s too rough, take it off." She shudders again, pulls her hands away from Shinko’s rear to the curve of Shinko’s hips.  
  
Shinko pulls her lips away from Takao’s breast. “I was given to understand that friction was conducive—”  
  
"Friction’s great, but not that much friction. Skin-on-skin’s the best kind, Shin-chan," Takao says, offering a lascivious sort of smile. "Also, my clit is a lot more fun to play with when it’s not sore—ah, that’s definitely cheating!" she moans, hips moving of their own accord against the curve of Shinko’s untaped right hand, cupped against her and rubbing her through her folds.  
  
"You said skin-on-skin was the best kind of friction," Shinko offers, peeling soaked tape off her fingers with her teeth, one digit at a time.  
  
Takao’s body snaps taut. She cries out, wordless for once, shaking and trembling, and half-collapses onto Shinko. “You’re really unfair,” she says, at last, when her breathing has slowed a little, and presses slow kisses against Shinko’s lips. “So unfair. I want to make you come so hard you scream.”  
  
The words make heat spike through Shinko. She wets her lips, chases the curve of Takao’s smile with her tongue. “I,” she says, breathless herself, “I would like to see you try.”  
  
"Is that a challenge, Shin-chan?" Takao growls, playful.  
  
"You may think of it that way," Shinko says. She catches Takao’s tongue as it flicks out over her lips and sucks at the tip.  
  
"Mm!" Takao reclaims her tongue with a certain wicked gleam in her eyes. "Well, I’ll have to be sure to deliver then, won’t I? My lady ace," she says. She slides off of Shinko’s cupped hand with a little bit of a groan and slips down between Shinko’s thighs (Shinko spreads them a little wider). "You’re so wet, Shin-chan. You really liked watching me get off, huh? You’re such a pervert. I love that about you."  
  
"D-do you?" Shinko says, keenly aware of Takao’s hands carefully stroking her thighs, Takao’s breath ghosting against her folds, the little sparks of pleasure as Takao kisses the tender flesh between her legs ever so lightly, teasing. She settles her hands on Takao’s shoulders and presses a little, urging Takao on.  
  
Takao hums against her, laughter in her voice. “Yeah, Shin-chan, I do. You’re so proper and so pretty, and you get so turned on when I talk dirty and you held your breath when I came.” Takao’s fingers slide over Shinko’s inner thighs to part her folds, delicately, slowly. “I wonder how many times I can get you to come in a row?”  
  
"Takao—"  
  
"We should find out," Takao says, and runs her tongue over Shinko’s clit.  
  
It’s not the first time Takao has done this (Takao’s glib tongue is not only good for talking) but Shinko still can’t help the jolt that runs through her, the shudder and the way she shies away from that tongue—ah, but her hips are kept in place with Takao’s grip, firm but gentle, with just enough strength to keep her from moving too much. “Takao!” Shinko cries. “T-Takao, that’s… !”  
  
"Shin-chan’s so sensitive," Takao says, "Guess I can’t just bully your cute little clit with my tongue until you come, huh? I’ll have to save that for last."  
  
"Takao," Shinko tries, but the name is lost in the groan Takao pulls from her. "Takao," she tries again. "My clitoris is not cute—aah!"  
  
"I did it anyway, huh?" Takao sounds much too amused. "You make these really cute noises when I say things like that, though." She flicks the tip of her tongue over Shinko’s clit again, and again, tracing the strokes of some character Shinko can’t focus long enough to figure out. "You’re so pretty, Shin-chan."  
  
One of Takao’s hands slides up Shinko’s thigh, thumb slipping gently under her knee to splay her legs open wider; Shinko tosses her head against Takao’s bedspread, careless of the tangles she’ll probably have in her hair later. “Takao—!” she says, Takao’s name tight in her throat, and it’s too much, too much—and Takao stops. “Takao,” Shinko nearly wails, “ _please_ —!”  
  
"You know, Shin-chan," Takao says, "this is a really good look for you." She lifts Shinko’s left hand and kisses Shinko’s bare fingers. "Were you close?"  
  
” _Yes_ ,” Shinko says, almost too quickly.  
  
"Good!" Takao grins. "Then I’ll just let you come down a bit—ah ah ah," she chides, intercepting Shinko’s right hand on its way down. "Behave!"  
  
"Takao, you tease—" Shinko says, losing the rest of her thought as Takao sets her hand down and slips two fingers into her mouth. "Mmh!" They taste a little sour, still slippery with—Shinko’s face heats anew.  
  
It’s enough to make Takao laugh. “You’re so cute, Shin-chan.”  
  
” _Mmph_ ,” Shinko says. Her objection is apparently ineffective, if the way Takao only laughs harder is any indication.  
  
"You’re so cute, Shin-chan. I like you so much." Takao crawls back up Shinko’s body to press kisses over Shinko’s neck and collarbones, and tugs her fingers out of Shinko’s mouth for room to kiss Shinko directly. Shinko moans softly.  
  
"Takao—" Takao’s fingers slide into Shinko easily. For a moment they’re still; she tangles her hands in Takao’s hair and tugs Takao closer for another breathless kiss, and another. "Takao," Shinko says, close enough to feel the tingle of contact even where they aren’t touching (Takao smiles) "I like the expression you wear when you’re close—nn!" she interrupts herself as Takao’s fingers begin to slowly work in and out of her, Takao’s thumb rubbing lazy circles over her clit. "—When you’re so close," she manages, "that you clutch at me and you cry out—" Shinko’s breath hitches; Takao’s fingers rub a spot inside her that makes heat jolt through her body. "Ah! —and the only thing you ever say coherently is my name—!" There’s more that she wants to say, but the tide of sensation steadily building in her washes away the words; she cries out into Takao’s mouth and shifts, knees spreading wider. Takao pulls her glasses off and sets them aside somewhere.  
  
"Shh," Takao says. "I’ve got you, Shin-chan." She presses kisses along Shinko’s sternum and over Shinko’s ribcage, feather-light, ever downwards. When she reaches Shinko’s folds she kisses them too, sloppily, and runs her tongue over the seam between them before parting them with her free hand. "I’ve got you," she says, and sucks at Shinko’s clit.  
  
"Aah, aaah!" Shinko disentangles her left hand from Takao’s hair and claps it over her mouth, trying to muffle some of the noise she’s making. "Ta—Takao," she moans, "I need—"  
  
"Sorry, my lady ace," Takao says, disengaging her mouth (Shinko groans). She pulls open a drawer next to the bed and produces something Shinko can’t make out as more than a bright pink smudge without her glasses. "You’re so sensitive I wanted to try it at least once," she adds, and something hums in the background.  
  
The first touch of the object is cold against her clit, and it vibrates steadily; Shinko thrashes, or tries anyway—Takao has a firm hold of her, arm cradling her thigh. Some part of Shinko that is still able to think wonders how Takao’s holding the vibrating object, and then Takao’s tongue pokes at the underside of her clit for a second. Shinko opens her mouth to say _what the hell do you have in your mouth_ and Takao’s fingers pick up a faster pace, sliding in and out of her, and the thing buzzing away against her clit vibrates harder.  
  
"Takao!" Shinko cries, halfway to a sob, and the orgasm slams into her. She tenses and trembles and there are other words tumbling out of her mouth, but she can’t tell what they are and she doesn’t care, vision going white and mind going blank.  
  
When Shinko comes to again, Takao’s lying by her side, propped on an elbow watching her and still totally naked. Despite knowing that she’d just had her hands all over Takao, she’s momentarily distracted, as she always is when presented with Takao’s bare form these days.  
  
"You’re amazing, Shin-chan," Takao says, scooting closer to press slow kisses to Shinko’s lips.  
  
"What was that?" Shinko demands fuzzily.  
  
In reply, Takao holds up a small pink bullet vibrator attached to a little rectangular remote in the same lurid shade. Up close, it’s clearly the exact model Shinko had been looking at on and off on Amazon for a while now. “I think my mouth’s gone a little numb,” Takao says, grinning. “Totally worth it, though. I’ve never seen you come that hard before.”  
  
"How—"  
  
"I might’ve snuck a peek at your internet history," Takao says. "Also, you’d bookmarked it, but I figured you were really interested if it showed up twelve times in a single day." She hands Shinko’s glasses back.  
  
"I was going to buy it for you," Shinko grumbles, putting her glasses back on. "You have a hard enough time keeping your hands off yourself or me when you’re in the mood so I thought maybe it would help for when we don’t have time to do… this." She catches Takao’s hand briefly to indulge in kissing Takao’s palm and wrist.  
  
Takao tucks herself against Shinko’s side. “Want to take a shower together?” she asks.  
  
"You’re incorrigible," Shinko says, terribly fond. She turns to tangle her legs with Takao’s and tug Takao into another proper kiss. "I was looking at that model because it claims to be waterproof, among its other features," she adds.  
  
"Shin-chan, you _pervert_ , what about our homework?” The uncharacteristic stern expression on Takao’s face lasts only for a second before she dissolves into laughter.  
  
 _I love you_ , Shinko thinks. “It can wait,” she says.


End file.
